123990-my-concerns-for-wildstars-future
Content ---- ---- ---- I honestly don't think it's on the rise as much as people think. Seeing as how my guild has been forced to field from other sources to gather raiders that's not really an increase imo. For every "new player" there is definitely some leaving. Also I'm not the only one I've spoken to in game who said their friends quit...hell all of mine already did. So either the playerbase is at a breakeven or very, very, slowly having previous cancelled accounts coming back. Again...these aren't new players. Drop 5 might fix PvP queues this should have been in months earlier also there is nothing new coming to bg's nor anything major coming to PvP...just PvE rallying and more of the same. This game is not F2P. You must purchase the game and once in game earn enough to purchase CREDD. So no the game is not F2P by any means. This is a huge roadblock in trying to get new players to try it out and grow the playerbase. This game has already had a launch it is going to take something drastic to turn it around imo. The issues are most definitely not restricted to just AMD users. There are numerous posts, google's, tech support stuff showing it exists well beyond that. I have personal experience with issues even as an Intel/Nvidia user on my rig and all of my RL friends have had to do some pretty extensive tweaks to deal with said issues. If Carbine keeps doing what they are doing then I fear it is not fast enough to turn things around. There is no doubt in my mind they have had some serious meetings recently with NCSOFT especially since NCSOFT just prevented a takeover by Nexon via trading Netmarble shares in order to keep management control. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yesterday alone, I invited 6 new people to my guild. I think 2 were returning players, the rest are new. Definitely on the rise. | |} ---- ---- Well, also, "queues are empty" is a vastly different statement than "population is low". I think it's often used interchangeably, but they're far from the same thing. You can have a rising population and nobody queues because they hear horror stories about it (like that it's empty and you're better off finding a guild that runs majority premade), and you could feasibly have a falling population but rising queue membership (if guilds can't run premades anymore and the community fragments, queues might be all you have). Right now, I assume that between the easy leveling experience and the bad PR for queues in general, the fact we're seeing a population rise that isn't really helping queues is more of a participation problem than a population problem. The population standing around Academy Corner alone at primetime could form 6 BG teams by themselves, or 24 parties. They just don't queue. | |} ---- Lol | |} ---- Is that the only contribution you have? How about instead of being rude, you reply with something that explains why you disagree with Evade's statement? And I swear to god, if all you say is "game is dying" or "warhound is dead" or "needs F2P/B2P" I will vomit everywhere. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm well aware they're different. I am agreeing that pvp queues are currently rather low as in the queue times themself.However posts #3 and #4 inject the population observation, along with the now visible follow up posts that further comment on rising population(theere wasn't any at the time i was typing it). Thing is though the fact that it is popping means people are queueing, but they may need to way longer if on the larger population side(exile) than the smaller side(dominion). Those people you are observing afk at acdemy corner coud probably field at least 1 or 2 matches by themself with same faction, but they may be waiting for dominion to finish up and get into the next match. I persoannylly see the PvP queue times as being more of a bottleneck then participation and its made worst in lower levels. is it bad that i kind of want to see this happen...? | |} ---- Same faction BGs are coming with Drop 5, so I guess we'll get a good indication of the population disparity in PVP then. | |} ---- ---- ---- NC has their own cash shop for games like Aion, so there's really no way we can assume one way or the other. | |} ---- You pull it you tank it! | |} ---- you mentioned F2P .. hope you're wearing your flame proof underwear :D I agree with you though, F2P is in WIldstar's future ( but don't tell everyone!) I think it is interesting that NCinteractive, the division which publishes and supports wildstar is hiring a monetisation manager for the Orange County CA area, coincidentally where Carbine is. or maybe its not... but if I were a betting person I wouldn't be betting against F2P, the population is too low and recovery is slow. MMO History shows that struggling games can be turned into money machines through F2P | |} ---- ---- You're having a positive experience, Zuberi. Therefore, you must not exist. | |} ---- Well I mean I don't usually come to genchat and make threads about my positive experience so I suppose I don't... | |} ---- Don't feel bad. If you don't queue, you don't really exist either. | |} ---- ---- This is the first time I have ever posted about my experience with Wildstar. I was sharing my personal experience after having all my RL friends quit and what I see happening down the road. Not sure how you think only discussing new things is how people communicate here. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. There are an inordinate amount of people who day-in, day-out 24/7 yell on the forums about how the game is dead and F2P is coming and nothing is okay and the population is declining and Q4 2014 REPORT and CRB PLS and... You wanna know why people hesitate? That's why. | |} ---- ---- Hahahaha | |} ---- Be warned though, going to WoW after a few months of Wildstar will be incredibly hard. No double jumps, no sprints, no dashes and no telegraphs make WoW seem like going back to Final Fantasy 1 after playing Final Fantasy 7 | |} ---- ---- this is surprisingly true. The freedom of movement in WIldstar is very easy to take for granted and it really makes the game stand out. I go play WoW and my characters are soooo slow, they only jump 2 inches off the ground, 3 inches on a mount, I automatically try to dash out of bad and fail, I find myself holding down the sprint key despite there being no such thing in WoW | |} ---- Yes it is true, but my wow main is a survival hunter and thats 100% movable...so It's not that much different than playing spellslinger in Wildstar. And a hunter in wow moved pretty fast in combat with the aspect anyways....but yes...not all classes are like hunter in wow. What I mostly like about the combat in Wildstar is that you are not so tied to tab targetting in Wildstar. I also LOVE GW2 combat...in fact I think its better than Wildstars (you glue your attacks to nearest target but hit all other ppl in the attacks path..its perfect)..but GW2 have big big flaws in the animation and wierdness of their toons...and looks is unfortunately a big thing for me. | |} ---- From my personal experience, I have to absolutely agree with you ! That´s the major issue, why the game has problems becoming successfull. It's the main reason, why no one of my former mmo-friends play W*: to challenging, to stressfull. The majority of MMO-players want amusing, varying, not to heavy content. Those who want challenging combat action switch to Mobas and so. But this fact ist constantly ignored, denied, fought by some vocal community guys, instead of fathing the truth. | |} ---- ---- i7 4770k + GTX980ti + 2400mhz 16gb ram Game runs at 20 to 30 fps i"m lucky if i hit 40 fps when questing during raids it gets to 10~20 fps I can run other games 60+fps no problems but with wildstar i just don't get it, when i look at the load then the i7 is running like 20% and the GPU is at 24% somehow the game doesn't want to use the processing power that is available. | |} ---- Your problem could be HyperThreading. This technology can cause problems sometimes with WildStar, although it's often hit and miss. But from what I understand about it, this seems to be similar as to why AMD cores suffer. You can try disabling HyperThreading in your BIOS and see if it makes a difference or not. | |} ---- BnS is also in orange country it seems like they might launch soon since they have hired a lot of people end last year for that game. | |} ---- Yeah i've read about that but i run software that actually use HT so i don't want to turn it off for 1 game. Besides it should use 1 thread more then 20% even with HT on... it's just silly. | |} ---- it should, but it doesn't always do it for some reason. I know switching it off and on is pain, but try it at least once to see if it actually makes a difference. | |} ---- 30~35 fps in thayd with higher load on one of the cpu threads, still not using all of it or even a decent part of the gpu. Sure it's an increase but nothing special, my rig should easily be able to push it past 60fps constantly... Most players with an i5 and high mid class GPU are getting 80fps even... so no idea why I can not get that... | |} ---- What mainboard do you have? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You'd be amazed. Very often, especially with my old AMD chipset, my faster RAM was the only thing that gave me a 60 fps rate in the world when other people with my chip were getting 45 or 30. That .000057 of a second faster means an awful lot when your CPU performs millions of operations a second. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- One interesting tidbit: WS started development in 2005, this totally affected CRB. If anyone knows of some solid numbers (finding out how to check Curse addon monthlys over extended periods?) please share them. We all want the game to succeed, but even if it's bad news it's better to know. | |} ---- ---- ... the only semi-solid numbers are predicted results from a company not affiliated with Carbine? Wut. | |} ---- Oh. Shit. That's very, very bad if correct. Checking around, games programmers in SF are avg 132k /yr and designers are 88k. Even with all the downsizing, I don't they could pay everyone with only 6 million (1.5 x 4). Bear in mind that you have everyone from forum moderators to the guy writing the lore timeline that need to be paid (and all non-remote need Cali level pay). *cupcake*, I really hope that's wrong. | |} ---- You can get good numbers by other means, obviously the best source is going to be the horse's mouth. That said, I'm still hoping they're wrong. | |} ---- I'm not sure where you get this mentality from. Do you understand how large KDB Daewoo is, and how important their numbers are in terms of the investing landscape? They don't operate based on pure speculation, or on emotional impulse. They have a responsibility towards their investors to thoroughly examine trends and calculate a prediction that yields results that can be surprisingly accurate. | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry, but I'm not going to base my expectations of this game on any data released by someone other than the company/studio who owns it. I don't give two flying sharts about who the predictor is or the nature of their work. It's a prediction. Past performance is never an indicator of future results. It's called having faith. You're probably going to call it "burying your head in the sand." Excuse me for wanting the game to succeed rather than do what the rest of the Financial Report Filibusters on this forum do. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is exactly what I'm concerned about. I keep hearing this said, but I haven't seen any actual numbers, only anecdotes. I don't think that a company built on predicting game performance would mess something like that up, while they can still be wrong they're not that stupid. | |} ---- Merely conjectures conjured by people on the PVE server that are trapped in their own little circle of friends: Never seen him/her before, they must be new => Population is growing My friend and neighbor lists are growing daily => Population is growing New recruits are being added to our guild every day => Population is growing Our guild is highly active, no problem in finding groups => Population is growing There's more people playing during prime time => Population is growing Conclusion: Population is growing; game is thriving. So, sub model is great! | |} ---- ---- Have you ever read something so absurd you didn't know how to reply? Yep. That's how I felt. EDIT: To clarify, it was not the subject of your post that was absurd. It was some of the post itself. Edits inline. | |} ---- I don't want to point out names on the forums, but you can see them in every F2P/Doom/Gloom thread. Simply stating some of these underlying reasons, why some people are blinded by their own reasonings and fail to see a bigger picture. ;) | |} ---- I'm probably one of them. Somehow I've got it in my head that thinking and talking positive about the game is better than crying about how dead it is or begging for F2P because "sub is dead." What a strange notion, right? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd ask you to link me the source that you pulled this bit of info from, but I have a feeling you'll just link me a JPEG of what you're sitting on. | |} ---- I have no link for you good sir, only my own personal experience playing from the launch up untill now. As my work is shift work, I play both at peak times and off peak times which I feel gives me an all-around view. | |} ---- Thank you for saving me from having to see that JPEG. | |} ---- No problem, looking forward to discussing Wildstars problems with you again in the future. Have a brilliant day. | |} ---- As only Carbine/NCsoft know exact figures, we only have our own experiences to draw upon so this might not be possible. I will however endeavour to do so, have a great day. | |} ---- Bring actual facts that can be substantiated next time. | |} ---- So then you just made your initial claim worthless. Good to know. | |} ---- No, however I will edit my inital post to read IMO just incase others (like yourself) believe I work for Carbine and know 100%. Thank you for your help, have a wonderful day. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure that no one who is at least MODERATELY intelligent is going to think you're a Carbine employee. But nice attempt to save face over being called out for what was essentially trolling, by spouting baseless nonsense. "Have a wonderful day", too. | |} ---- I see no calling out, just a discussion between two moderately intelligent people. Nice talking to you Dharnell enjoy the rest of your day champ. | |} ---- ---- Yeah I've no idea why i get half of your performance with better specs. Ah well at least the system keeps cool doesn't get any warmer then 35 degrees celcius while running wildstar xD | |} ---- My GPU is a gtx 680, and I get roughly that in crowded areas, but then again I have more ram + (I think) higher spec CPU. Gotta get this performance sorted D-: I wanna get a 900 series card but seems like a waste since Wildstar is the only game I play =/ | |} ---- RAIDING IS THE ONLY THING TO DO!? HAHAHA, please, I actively complain on MMO-Champion because Blizzard didn't compare about endgame non raid content, but Wildstar certainly does Shiphands Dungeons World Bosses Dalies Adventures 20 man events PvP (actively pops 5-10 PM, sometimes noon-10) Housing What is coming soon to add to this Another daily zone (which I heard is actually good) Contracts New Adventure New costume system New 20 man event. Pets Toys These may be easy and trivial, but they can be fun still, and give things like decor, Costume pieces, and soon pets and toys | |} ---- ---- Lol. From a PVP perspective this list is a joke. PVP wise. Players are leaving cuz no queues are popping pre 50 and if you do reach level 50, pbgs only. lol... We give zero shits for PVE stuff. To justify paying $15 a month, so we can see 95% PVE and 5% PVP content is a travesty. As for hard facts and numbers, no points in just babbling about pointless predictions. Let's all wait until a couple of more weeks and then the Q1 2015 report should be out. Then shit get real :blink:. | |} ---- PVPers are almost always a neglected community compared to PVE, in MMOs. If you're only a PVPer, you should be used to this, or alternately, looking for a new game type (like MOBA) that is PVP-centric. I am not writing this to excuse or praise the treatment of PVP in this game though, or telling you to leave. Just pointing out that, using generalized numbers, PVP is like 10-15% of a game's content at best for WoW, SWTOR, RIFT, ARR, and I think TERA... I am however speaking of the first year for each game, not current. I guess the point is that you will never be able to justify that $15 in a typical MMO like Wildstar, if all you like is PVP. | |} ---- I understand this, but other MMOs their PVP game modes do work at any levels. This game, as of currently, is severely limited by really- Level 50 pbgs all day and night. As of mobas, tried and played thousands of hours combined. I want a different scene. | |} ---- I feel you on both counts. Because PVP is based on repetition, and the challenge comes primarily from the dynamic thinking of human players, it's important that the basic combat and ranking designs are very, very tight. WoW still has the most responsive/tactical active PVP I've played, and I'm sad that in ten years I haven't played another MMO that really comes close. I played DOTA for awhile as well, loved it and still have great respect for the micro and macro gameplay polish. But yea, the scene is draining. :P | |} ---- A good chunk of them use CREDD or just pay sub already. A few of them have already earned enough plat that they have CREDD saved up to be good til July or longer. I'm sure some will taper off, but most of them are just thrilled to be in a place where people talk and do things together. The Free Trial is so very limited, it's a bad view of the game. I'm glad this many of them are giving it another chance. | |} ---- I dont know how a new player that started this month can have 75 platinum already... But like said with drop 4 we also saw a lot of new players i doubt more then half are still playing. | |} ---- Shiphands, dailies, crafting, its incredibly easy to make plat now, at least on Entity. | |} ---- ---- Have you ever made 75 plat a month? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I, uh, wow. I have no idea why you feel that way, but how exactly would that invalidate it as a metric? If less people sub to it because they don't like a mod, then there would be less people to lose later. What exactly was the point of your post? I really don't get it. | |} ---- Is the Subreddit run by CRB directly? | |} ---- I don't see how that would invalidate my claim? All the biases associated with reddit swing in the favor of a positive number. Reddit as a platform is growing, not shrinking. There are abandoned accounts that never unsubscribe from subs. There are still existing players only just now getting around to subscribing, far more than the number of existing players unsubscribing. If you are going to attack my claim, please actually attack my claim instead of presenting irrelevant questions. If there is some reason as to why being tied to CRB matters, please inform me of it. | |} ---- Reel it in there, dude. I was just asking if it was run by CRB or by the community itself. If you're gonna take that as a personal attack though, hey, that's fine. I won't bother you again. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- HI BLOOD (Frank here :P) I completely agree by the way, a major website such as MMO-Champion posting about Wildstar at all shows that there is interest to the the game, and I generally think it may attract some people into looking at it again, problem is... Hardly anyone knows about the 10 day trial because carbine haz no marketing skills apparently, so hardly anyone will resub, and those people wont find about the trial either, MMO champion should of linked it. | |} ---- Carbine should send out a "free trial" e-mail to everyone who registered on their website. That way people who played before and quit, or played in beta and didn't buy the game would know they could come back and check out the game. People are popping in on reddit on pretty much a daily basis asking for trial keys and being redirected to the website. The Wildstar subreddit probably should have the information about the free trial feature more prominently in the sidebar. | |} ---- Carbine should stop sending out "free trial" emails to people and start just having a permanent free trial up to level X, where X is somewhere between 20-25, and include that change on their web banner ads. Then you don't already have to have been interested in the game to be told to come check it out and see for yourself if it's any good. | |} ---- I've disagreed with you a lot, Yasfan, but I'm going to endorse this one. | |} ---- ---- They are not only one: "WildStar outlines pets and wardrobe mechanics" is the main reason I looked again into WS after OB (http://massivelyop.net/?s=wildstar for the coverage) and they (MOP) did had influence on my decision to start playing it again (heck, they are "responsible" for a lot of my game purchases lately :rolleyes: ) Edited March 29, 2015 by nesh | |} ---- ---- I agree they should just make it free to level 20 or 30 and get people in. Warhammer online did that for a long time and you could get low level pvp pops like candy while sometimes struggling after hitting that cap to find a match at all. | |} ---- Oh, l don't disagree. Something like what WoW does would be a good way to draw in new players. My point is just that Carbine could be letting letting people know about the 10-day trial better, and sending out emails to all the people in their database is probably easy to do. Also, the 10-day isn't a bad thing to keep around for people who have left and are considering coming back (I would assume that the "free to 20" trial wouldn't apply to existing accounts). | |} ----